zornpediafandomcom-20200216-history
Advanced Bug Mechanic
Info With this mechanic the amount of bugs have been raised as also their function. Users can now also obtain Breeding boxes aside from the Honey Box in their farm. Terrariums function is now also available in the users room. About This add on focuses on bugs. There are now some new insects introduced which the player can obtain in the game. New "Bugs" Leech, Spiders, Firebugs and Skorpions. Each of those insects can be caught along side some other bugs and be put into the Terrarium or the breeding box. (There can only be one breeding box in the farm!). Once the player has pick a type of breeding insect he can't change it. Therfore it is advised to chose wisely which breeding box to take. The Terraium also is a sort of mini breeding box though it throws only very less items off from breedable bugs. Each of those bugs can be found in different places: *Leeches: Swamps, Rivers, Streams, Underwater *Firebugs: Cold Areas, Tundras, Jungles *Spiders: Jungles, Forests, Moderate Climates *Skorpions: Deserts, Mountains Terrarium Function The Terrarium is a furniture that can be added to a players house and can be updated up to 3x unlocking the function to gather drop items of breeding bugs. *First Update: Increase the number of breedable bug in the terrarium by +1. *Second Update: Increase the number of breedable bug in the terrarium by +1 and allows player to collect breedable drops (x1) per hunt. *Third Update:Update: Allows player to collect breedable drops (x2) per hunt Color Bugs Now there are more Bugs of the same knd but in different colors. Meaning that a Herkudrome can be found in red, yellow or blue. These are along side with Black, white and shiny the only "sub Species" colors available for bugs. Combining the colors of insecs in a breeding box may produce a new color fragrant that can be used. Colored bugs are used now to change pigments on armors and now also weapons (along side with the shields of certain weapons). This will allow users to customize their looks even more now with the matching colored weapon of their choice. Although weapons are now able to be colored only some bits of it are customizable such as: Handle, Grip and other small bits. The same goes with Armors, although there may be some exceptions. When catching a colored bug the icon of it will remain the same in the pouch as also inventory box but next to the name there will be written:"()". Collecting diffrent bugs and creating diffrent color fragments will unlock new Colors for armors and weapons. Tree of Life This mechanic will only be available for user who have their villages places in forests, Jungles and Moderate Climates. User are able to catch up to 3 bug spots near a tree. At the start users will start with 1 bug spot while doing certain quest they'll get up to 3 bug spots. Each spot will unlock more rare bugs. While the player farms from the bug spots the also plant a tree in the farm, which will grow after a certain amounts of quest. After a certain size users will be able to shake the treee and gain rare bugs and other materials. During that time on when growing more and more, the tree can she shaken more than once (up to 3 times before being grown out). When the tree has reached the maxed out size hunter are able to use a hammer (like in MHFU) to pund on the tree to gatehr a large amount of bugs, plants, seeds and other special materials. In order to get the most amount the user has to time the whack of the hammer good in order to gain the needed focus. Focusing not enough will make the whack weak, making the focus too much will make the user gain more spiderwebs and sapling ratehr than bugs, also the hunter will bounce off the tree and fall to the floor. Category:Add On